


<写了一半还没完的5D双性车【VD】>

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *是双性车！是双性车！是双性车！【重要的事情讲三遍】*当时觉得M19的时候被眩晕很色，就写了【*最近应该没时间写了，我先发上来存一存*因为没写完所以没怎么校对就发了【猛虎落地跪*要是以后有机会补完会重发一篇完整的【不知猴年马月.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> *是双性车！是双性车！是双性车！【重要的事情讲三遍】  
*当时觉得M19的时候被眩晕很色，就写了【  
*最近应该没时间写了，我先发上来存一存  
*因为没写完所以没怎么校对就发了【猛虎落地跪  
*要是以后有机会补完会重发一篇完整的【不知猴年马月.jpg

.  
——嘿你这毛病什么时候能改改？？  
行吧，又是这样了，但丁任命地看着把他手心扎成串串的幻影剑。  
他觉得头晕乎乎的，身上还有点儿麻，他微微眨了眨眼睛动了动被扎通的手，他这会儿觉得自己有点恍惚，但是嘴上依然还是闲不下来。  
——你这破剑啥时候有这种新功效了？  
他当然是指这个麻痹的功效，毕竟以前他哥的幻影剑只是戳着很痛而已。他哥仿佛是对“破剑”俩字儿有意见——但丁觉得他应该有意见，虽然这个老哥自从噗嗤一下分出两个人又合并在一块儿之后脾气好了不少。反正结果就是他刚说完手心里又被多扎了一根“破剑”，他觉得回头得问问他老哥为啥总喜欢在他身上扎东西，他嗷了一声骂了一句。  
行了。这会儿他更晕了。  
他浑身像被电了一般的酥麻无力。不过他现在也不是很在乎自己晕不晕，他放任自己摊在地板上，因为暂时动不了所以干脆任由他哥把他的衣服一层层剥出去，因为手臂不能动所以T恤只是被推到脖子上，露出衣服下肉两片饱满的胸肌，大衣还乱糟糟地垫在他身子下面，不得不说他哥现在连耐心都增加了不少。要是换做以前他的衣服裤子早就烂了。  
他把眼睛眯起来，别过脑袋露出一大截脖子，胸膛因为他的呼吸不断起伏，这让他哥伸手过来狠狠揉了几把他的胸，他咬着嘴巴拿鼻音哼出好大一声低吟，甚至还挺起胸膛把自己往人手上凑，因为其实真的挺舒服的，他也不知道从啥时候开始自己的胸变的那么敏感了，那地方明明就只有两坨肌肉块，但是他被生生地揉硬了，鼓胀的阴茎在他还没被脱掉的内裤里头鼓起一个大包。他难受地动动屁股，下面也开始湿的冒水。呃，是的，自从拿到自己真正意义上的魔人之后他就长了一些…不该长的东西：一个阴道和外阴。虽然这东西好像能收回去。他直到最近才知道原来有些恶魔是没有性别的，它们只有能繁衍和不能繁衍这种区别，而他恰巧就变成了能繁衍的那一类，这真的很难想象，一直以男性身份活在人界的他一时实在是无法把自己和“能怀孕”联系在一起。  
而且他还是想不通这和自己凭空长了一个女性生殖器有什么关系。  
不过其实这也并不是很碍事，因为大部分时间他依然只有一个生殖器。只是有些事情会变得很奇妙。就比如他不知道现在他肚子里是不是也凭空长出了一个子宫，他在人类状态下到底能不能怀孩子——呃，虽然他也还没弄清楚恶魔状态下怎么生孩子，他还没试过，都还没试过，说不定可以试试。不过有孩子太麻烦了。而且这也太奇怪了。他实在是无法想象自己像个妈咪一样挺着大肚子走来走去，那两位女士可能会把他嘲笑到天上去。而且这会给他出任务带来无数麻烦。说真的他真要生的话，到底是生一颗蛋还是生一个娃娃？？  
他在脑子里胡思乱想。而这些都还不重要，当下比较迫切的问题是他的好哥哥虽然没有表态但是其实很喜欢他那个新长出来的地方。  
见鬼。这让他觉得更奇妙。  
毕竟他以前很少能感到维吉尔对他感兴趣。他老哥的目标一直就只有那一个，以至于其他东西几乎都入不了他的眼。很久很久以前他俩做爱的时候他的混账老哥也总是表现的不痛不痒，就好像整场戏都只有他自己一个人在表演。说实话这挺扫兴的。  
然而他老哥居然对他这么个新长出来的地方展现出了他从没见过的热情。虽然听起来很奇怪，但是但丁居然嫉妒起了这个小东西。嘿你可是新来的！  
然而这种“热情”直接导致了每次做爱的时候他前端的那朵小花蕊都会被揉得又红又肿，淋满他们俩的体液，而他的下面会湿的一塌糊涂，从那儿溢出来的液体甚至会弄湿他的屁股，他不知道这个新长的肉穴那么容易流水，他都没办法好好控制她，有时候甚至是一个亲吻都能让她湿的一塌糊涂。倒不是说他反感这些，在性事层面上来说这东西可真是太美妙了，他甚至能同时体验作为男性和女性的快感，这非常有意思。只是，天，这太新鲜了，他还有那么点儿不适应，阴蒂高潮比前列腺高潮来势更加凶猛。有那么一次他俩不知道在较什么劲儿，呃，可能是在比谁先爽破头皮吧，谁知道呢。他只记得捯饬到最后他的两个器官几乎同时开始高潮。天啊那感觉，他这辈子都忘不了。那几乎是要爽掉他半条命，他都记不得自己当时到底叫成了哪种丢人的样子，而且他是不会承认他爽到连眼泪都掉出来的。他没有，他没掉！  
而趁他分神的时候他哥已经把他的裤子都脱了，内裤被拽下来的时候裤裆那块布料湿哒哒地粘着滑腻透明的蜜液，那块地方已经湿透了，惨兮兮地印出一块水渍，这不怪他，毕竟他该死的老哥刚才在揉他胸部的时候还顺带狠狠地用膝盖磨蹭着他的腿间，他被蹭的几乎要夹紧双腿抬腰蹭回去，呃，不过说不定刚才他已经这么干过了。这新生的小地方很喜欢摩擦感，施加着挤压的力道会让他浑身颤栗——之前的做爱经历让他已经逐渐了解到如何要来取悦这个敏感无比的小东西。只是他不知道他老哥到底还经历了什么狗屁事情以至于在床上变得比以前主动了很多但也多了那么点恶劣，而这些变化让他觉得欣喜又苦恼。  
他属于男性的东西跟着从内裤边儿里弹出来，尖端早已经冒出了浊液，那东西胀到发紫朝天挺立在那儿。然而他哥似乎并不想管它，因为那带着手套的手又跑到下面那个又软又红的地方去了。  
——唔……该死，维吉尔……嗯…把你的手套摘了！……  
但丁被刺激的脚尖绷紧。却又无法控制地扭着屁股把自己的花蕊往对方手里蹭，因为这真的很舒服。皮料子连接手指的断层刮蹭在突起的尖端上，浪潮一般的热流从那地方源源不断地涌出来，他想自己应该又流了好多水。  
——我以为你会喜欢它。  
而这会儿维吉尔的声音慢悠悠地从他头顶上飘下来，手上顺带还加重了点力道快速的压蹭那充血的小肉块儿。但丁觉得那娇嫩的小地方都快被他撸破了。他仰着脖子呛出一个无声的尖叫，他就连睫毛都在打颤。快感立刻像是辐射一般占领他的身体。但丁想自己感觉的真没错，他的混蛋老哥自从裂出了两个又合并一体之后恶劣了好多，他甚至会在做爱的时候戏弄他了！真该死。但是他好舒服。他不知道自己又流了多少水，说不定已经弄湿了地板，银白色的耻毛被他兄长的动作还有自己的水弄的潮湿又粘结，它们胡乱地贴在他翻红的阴唇上。那几根手指捋着他发颤的软肉捞去下头湿润的蜜穴，那里流出的水被这些动作带的到处都是，而刮蹭在穴口的指尖让他从里在外都骚痒无比，这个温软的穴早已做好了被填满的准备，湿润的穴口开合着想要挽留稍纵即逝的指尖。而他的兄弟只是借着这些湿滑的液体将手掌摊开粗暴地用手心压蹭已经红透了的蒂身。他知道他的胞弟仍然没有完全适应这个新生器官所带来的快感，这会让他早已成熟并迎刃有余的弟弟变得有机可乘易于击破，而维吉尔不会否认自己喜欢这样的但丁，他喜欢他的兄弟享受于他为他带去的快乐。  
他居高临下地瞧着他弟弟此刻一半因为恼怒一半又因为消受不起而拧起的眉毛，绯红早就爬上了他因为喘息而起伏不止的胸膛。但丁似乎想伸过手做些什么，或许是抗拒他又或者只是想安抚一下那根肿得通红的阴茎，毕竟那地方已经被他俩晾了很久了，那上面流满了从铃口滴下来的浊液，它看起来楚楚可怜。而但丁挣了一下才想起自己的手掌还被幻影剑牢固地钉着。他是有办法挣脱的，而且非常容易，维吉尔这么想。而他的弟弟只是蜷缩了一下手指，在鼻吸间发出了一声轻不可闻的，像是抱怨一般的闷哼。维吉尔不自觉的扯起一点嘴角，他把空出的那只手伸过去，指尖触摸到他弟弟的掌心，那地方已经被他自身强大的修复力完美地愈合，新生的皮肉正紧密地贴合在还未消失的剑身上，维吉尔触摸着那一圈边缘，最后收去剑体把自己的手覆盖上去，那儿破掉的皮肤正在迅速地新生，维吉尔握住它们，然后抬起下面的手用染满蜜液的手掌抚慰了一把但丁搁置已久的阴茎，接着在他胞弟的抽吸声中把手指碾进湿润的阴道。

=====  
*对。没了！不要打我！


End file.
